Décocoration de Pâques
by La Lionne
Summary: Pâques approche. Que va faire Marie-Antoinette, enceinte de son troisième enfant, pour amuser sa fille et le dauphin sans trop se fatiguer ? Oscar, André, Victor et Julie pourront sans doute l'aider...
1. Tant pis pour la chasse aux oeufs !

**1. Tant pis pour la chasse aux œufs !**

La reine Marie-Antoinette caressait son ventre rebondi, tout en laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Le crépitement du bois dans l'âtre accompagnait ses rêveries. La danse tremblante des flammes saupoudrait de reflets brillants son regard perdu. Un sourire étira soudain les lèvres de la souveraine. L'enfant qu'elle portait avait bougé. Elle aimait sentir cette vie qui grandissait à l'ombre de son propre corps. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, lasse de tout ce qui n'était pas ce petit être en devenir.

Marie-Antoinette sursauta, étreinte par le remords d'une mère qui avait déjà deux enfants. Eux aussi avaient besoin d'elle. Eux aussi réclamaient leur part de présence et d'attentions. Elle les aimait tellement ! Elle les avait tant attendus, les appelant de tous ses vœux, priant le Seigneur de bien vouloir lui accorder les joies de la maternité. Marie-Thérèse et Louis-Joseph, ses enfants bien-aimés…

Son regard quitta le doux ballet des flammes. Elle avait besoin de marcher. Aussitôt, ses dames de compagnie se mirent en branle pour parer aux moindres de ses désirs. Or, Marie-Antoinette ne voulait rien, si ce n'est faire quelques pas. Elle voulait voir les jardins. Les brumes s'accrochaient encore, ça et là, aux branches nues et aux bosquets frileux. Cet hiver n'en finirait donc jamais…

Elle aperçut sa fille Marie-Thérèse, accompagnée de sa gouvernante et des femmes de sa Maison. Emmitouflée dans une capeline en fourrure, elle ressemblait à une jolie poupée. Mais une poupée au caractère affirmé, bien qu'elle ressemblât beaucoup à son père sur certains points ! Apparemment, Madame Royale savait ce qu'elle voulait, et le faisait savoir. Aussi quelques personnes tournaient-elles des regards ennuyés vers les appartements de la reine.

- Veuillez être raisonnable Madame, votre mère est lasse, tentait-on de lui expliquer. Votre petit frère ou votre petite sœur devrait nous arriver prochainement…

- Je veux bien d'un autre petit frère ou d'une petite sœur, répondit la fillette de 7 ans avec hauteur, mais je ne veux pas être privée de ma chère maman.

Marie-Antoinette ne savait rien des désirs de sa fille à cet instant, mais elle comprit aux regards de plus en plus appuyés vers ses appartements, que l'enfant la réclamait. Son cœur s'emplit d'une tendresse infinie pour l'aînée de ses enfants.

- Qu'on fasse quérir ma fille, ordonna-t-elle.

L'enfant se présenta rapidement devant elle. Aux joues rosies et au souffle précipité, Marie-Antoinette comprit qu'elle avait couru pour répondre plus rapidement à l'appel de sa mère.

- Mousseline, gronda-t-elle doucement en s'avançant vers elle. Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter de ne pas courir de la sorte dans les couloirs du château ?

- Une fois de plus mère, je le crains, répondit l'insolente en se précipitant dans les bras maternels et offrant à Marie-Antoinette un sourire éblouissant. Mais vous me manquiez tellement, se plaignit-elle.

- Allons mon enfant, nous nous voyons régulièrement.

Marie-Thérèse fit une moue peu convaincue. Elle voulait bien comprendre que sa mère était fatiguée par cette troisième grossesse, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus être aussi présente. Toutefois, leurs moments d'intimité lui manquaient terriblement. Par moment, l'absence de cette mère, attentive autant que le permettaient ses charges, paraissait insupportable.

- Je voulais qu'on prépare les jardins pour une grande chasse aux œufs ! reprit la princesse avec un éclat brillant au coin de l'œil, en posant sa joue contre la paume maternelle.

_« Mon dieu, c'est vrai ! Pâques approche ! » _songea la reine en réalisant qu'elle n'avait rien prévu pour ses enfants, toute occupée qu'elle était par celui à naître. Bouleversée par cette constatation, Marie-Antoinette pressa sa fille contre son cœur.

Elle connaissait les affres et les joies d'un accouchement, la souffrance, l'émotion qui vous étreint à la vue de ce petit être nouveau… Elle savait tout cela, mais elle n'en était pas moins inquiète.

Tourmentée aussi par la situation du pays qui ne cessait de se détériorer, par tous les sobriquets dont on l'affublait, par les « crimes » qu'on lui prêtait. On était allé jusqu'à prétendre que la princesse n'était pas la fille de Louis XVI. Ni le dauphin son fils…

_« Quelle infamie ! » _se souvint-elle avec une douleur que seule la présence de sa fille chérie entre ses bras pouvait calmer. Et de qui devaient-ils donc être les enfants ? De Fersen, qui l'avait quittée une fois de plus, l'abandonnant au milieu de cette Cour où elle se sentait toujours étrangère ! _« Mon enfant, ma fille… Dieu que je vous aime ! »_

- Oh, vous pleurez ? demanda doucement l'enfant.

- Mousseline, murmura Marie-Antoinette en lui offrant un sourire apaisant et en caressant ses longs cheveux blonds.

- C'est parce que j'ai fait quelque caprice ? C'est ce que me dit souvent la duchesse de Polignac : Ne faites pas de caprice, vous allez indisposer votre mère qui est si lasse…

Marie-Antoinette fronça légèrement les sourcils. Une femme enceinte avait-elle les nerfs à fleur de peau ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle s'énervait de cette réflexion. Qui pouvait décider qu'elle était trop lasse pour s'occuper de sa fille chérie ? L'enfant perçut cet énervement, baissa la tête et soupira.

- Je voudrais que vous arriviez bientôt, dit-elle en s'adressant au ventre rond sous le taffetas grenat. Ainsi, notre mère serait moins lasse et je pourrais passer plus de temps avec elle. Et Louis-Joseph aussi.

- Allons, répondit un peu sèchement Marie-Antoinette. Puis, voyant le regard malheureux de sa fille, elle ajouta plus doucement : Mousseline, vous êtes princesse de France et vous êtes l'aînée de mes enfants. Il vous faut montrer l'exemple. Je veux que vous aimiez bien ce nouveau petit frère ou cette petite sœur.

- Mais je l'aime bien, je vous assure, protesta la petite fille en plongeant son regard sincère dans celui de sa mère. Mais, je vous aime plus encore, et mon gentil père aussi. Ne vous inquiétez plus, je serai sage. S'il vous plait, ne soyez pas fâchée contre moi.

- Oh ma fille, s'attendrit Marie-Antoinette. Je vous aime tellement, Louis-Joseph et vous. Je ne suis pas fâchée contre vous…

- Tant mieux ! éclata l'enfant en lui tendant un sourire radieux. J'avais si peur… Ce n'est pas grave, conclut-elle avec une philosophie teintée de tristesse, il n'y aura pas d'œufs cette année.

- Pas d'œufs cette année, répéta la reine en regardant sa fille si heureuse de pouvoir se câliner contre elle.

_« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »_ décida-t-elle intérieurement. Elle n'avait peut-être pas la possibilité de promettre à sa fille une grande chasse aux œufs comme l'année précédente, mais elle passerait un bon moment. Il restait quelques jours avant les fêtes de Pâques. A elle de les mettre à profit !

C'est ce moment que choisit le futur petit frère ou la future petite sœur pour se manifester. Soudain, Marie-Thérèse vit le visage de sa mère se contracter, tandis qu'un gémissement lui échappait et qu'elle se courbait en tenant son ventre d'une main crispée.

- Mère, mère ! s'écria-t-elle, affolée.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Marie-Antoinette, apaisée. Le petit prince réclame sa part d'attentions.

- Votre majesté, intervint soudain la voix fébrile de la duchesse de Polignac. Il faut éviter de vous fatiguer dans votre état. Votre Altesse, votre gouvernante va vous raccompagner dans vos appartements.

- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude toujours prête à se manifester mon amie, répondit la reine en prenant la main de sa fille dans la sienne. Je vais rester quelques instants en compagnie de Madame Royale. Nous avons à parler.

- Votre majesté, répondit Julie de Polignac, surprise d'être désavouée.

- Vous pouvez vous retirer. Ma fille retournera ensuite dans ses appartements avec sa gouvernante, je vous le promets.

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, la duchesse fit sa révérence et laissa la mère et la fille en tête à tête. Pour faire bonne figure, elle recommanda la plus grande vigilance à la Maison de la reine. Sa majesté ne devait trop se fatiguer, et ses gens étaient responsables de son bien-être.

_« Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Nous savons bien ce que nous avons à faire ! »_ pensa une soubrette en lançant un regard en biais à la duchesse. La jeune fille était contente de la « remise en place » de la favorite. La reine et la princesse formaient un tableau si attendrissant. Quel dommage que la souveraine ne regarde pas son peuple avec cette même tendresse au fond des yeux !

- Venez vous asseoir mère, pria Marie-Thérèse.

- Venez vous asseoir à mes côtés dans ce cas, répondit-elle avec émotion. Mousseline, nous ne pouvons organiser une grande chasse aux œufs cette année. Il fait trop froid. Il a neigé il y a peu. De plus, je suis trop près de ma délivrance pour envisager de prendre des risques ou de me fatiguer outre mesure. Je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous cacherons des œufs… dans les couloirs ? proposa l'enfant avec espoir.

- Nous verrons. En attendant, nous pouvons nous occuper de ces œufs. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Nous occuper des œufs ?

- Oui. Je vais donner des ordres pour que des œufs vous soient apportés et…

- Et ?

- Il faudra les peindre !

Marie-Thérèse attendait, suspendue aux lèvres de sa mère. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaira.

- C'est vrai ? Je vais pouvoir décorer les œufs ?

- Oui.

- Mais… Toute seule, ce ne sera pas très amusant.

- Aussi vous aiderai-je, proposa la reine.

Son regard se perdit par la fenêtre. Elle remarqua la haute silhouette du colonel de sa Garde et un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. Ce sourire que la fillette aimait tant, car il était souvent prémices d'amusement.

- Si vous le désirez, nous pourrons demander au colonel de Jarjayes de décorer un œuf également, suggéra Marie-Antoinette.

- Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée ! accepta la princesse en tapant dans ses mains.

- Alors, tant pis pour la chasse aux œufs ?

- Tant pis pour la chasse aux œufs !


	2. Invitation à haut risque

**2. Invitation à haut risque**

- Colonel, ma fille et moi avons une proposition à vous faire.

- Je suis aux ordres de votre majesté et de votre altesse.

- Ne soyez pas aussi formel colonel, allons faire quelques pas dans les jardins.

Oscar jeta un œil inquiet à la pellicule de neige qui fleurissait ça et là, marquant l'emprise d'un hiver rude. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu que Marie-Antoinette prenne froid, mais elle savait qu'il était inutile de discuter les ordres lorsque l'autorité royale était enrobée de malice.

- Il ne s'agit que d'amusement, expliqua la reine en regardant sa fille courir après un lapin, souriant de voir gouvernantes et serviteurs courir autant après la princesse qu'après le rongeur curieux.

- D'amusement ? releva Oscar qui, tout en marchant aux côtés de la reine, ne quittait pas Madame Royale des yeux.

- Oui. Je ne peux organiser une grande chasse aux œufs pour mes enfants. Aussi ai-je proposé un nouveau divertissement.

Malgré elle, Oscar se crispa légèrement. Les termes « amusement » et « divertissement » sonnaient à ses oreilles comme un signal d'alarme.

- Oscar, que faites-vous pour les Pâques ?

- Je suis de garde pour assurer la sécurité de votre majesté, répondit Oscar.

- Bien sûr colonel. Vous veillez comme un ange gardien. Ah Oscar, le devoir… Nous y sommes tous soumis !

Oscar afficha malgré elle un sourire désabusé, les yeux écarquillés. Etait-ce bien Marie-Antoinette qui lui disait cela ? N'avait-on pas encore essayé de lui substituer un sosie, comme au temps de sa présentation à Louis XV et à son fiancé ? Pourtant, le colonel qu'elle était veillait trop bien, comme le reconnaissait la souveraine, pour que cela fût possible.

- J'ai donc trouvé quelque chose pour vous divertir, tout en faisant votre devoir, reprit la reine alors que l'angoisse imprégnait de plus en plus l'azur des prunelles d'Oscar.

- Voilà qui ne saurait me faire plus plaisir, mentit le colonel. _« Ni ne saurait m'inquiéter davantage »_ compléta-t-elle intérieurement.

- Je ne puis promettre à ma très chère fille une grande chasse aux œufs, se navra la mère qu'était aussi la reine. Aussi j'ai fait apporter de nombreux œufs…que nous allons décorer ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, accorda Oscar, soulagée. Madame Royale doit être enchantée.

- Naturellement colonel, j'ai prévu des œufs pour vous, souligna Marie-Antoinette.

- Pardon ? laissa échapper Oscar en retenant néanmoins un haut-le-cœur.

- Une demi-douzaine ! Ainsi, tout le monde pourra s'amuser. Mousseline y tenait beaucoup.

_« Mousseline… Naturellement ! »_ pesta Oscar, qui ne croyait pas du tout que l'idée soit du ressort de la princesse.

- Rentrons, il commence à faire bien froid. Colonel, vous risquez de vous faire gronder parce que vous cédez à tous mes caprices, ajouta légèrement la reine.

- Majesté, qui pourrait vous résister ? retourna Oscar.

- Colonel, les bonnes langues vont encore jaser si vous vous montrez aussi courtois.

- Courtois ou pas, je n'ai jamais réussi à museler les commères, répondit ironiquement Oscar, en s'immobilisant devant l'expression de surprise amusée de la reine.

- Ma foi colonel, vous vous laissez rarement aller à de tels écarts de langage, s'étonna la souveraine. Ils sont fort rafraîchissants…mais peu prudents parait-il. Allez, je vous libère pour ce soir. Je vais aller sagement me préparer pour la nuit. A demain donc, pour notre séance de décoration.

- Oh colonel ! s'exclama la princesse qui arrivait, après avoir épuisée tous les gens de sa Maison à courir partout. Vous acceptez de participer à notre divertissement ?

- Avec plaisir, votre altesse, mentit Oscar.

- Louis-Joseph en sera très heureux, assura Marie-Thérèse en se câlinant dans les bras de sa mère. Il vous aime tellement !

- Je serai heureux de satisfaire aux vœux de monsieur le dauphin.

- Je suis bien sure qu'il préfèrera votre compagnie que celle de la duchesse de Polignac, ajouta la princesse.

- Allons Mousseline, la gronda gentiment Marie-Antoinette.

- La…duchesse de Polignac ? s'étonna Oscar d'une voix blanche, en sentant son monde tanguer dangereusement.

Elle détestait Julie de Polignac et son amitié permissive pour la reine de France. Rien n'était trop beau pour asseoir son influence. Le jeu ? Si cela divertissait la reine, le royaume n'était pas en banqueroute ! Les bals ? Après le départ lamentable et cruel d'Axel de Fersen, il fallait bien que la reine s'amuse ! Les dépenses ? Sa majesté pensait si peu à elle, que pouvait-on lui reprocher ?

Bref, Oscar ne se voyait pas, mais alors pas du tout, décorant benoitement des petits œufs aux côtés de cette rusée gourgandine !

- Eh bien oui Oscar, avoua Marie-Antoinette en toute naïveté. J'ai pensé que le divertissement serait encore plus plaisant si je conviais des amis.

- Ah ! fut tout ce que réussit à dire Oscar tant l'image de la décoration des œufs en compagnie de Julie de Polignac était cauchemardesque. Veuillez me pardonner majesté, tenta-t-elle d'articuler enfin malgré ses mâchoires crispées, mais combien d'amis sont conviés au…divertissement. Afin que je puisse prendre les mesures adéquates pour assurer la sécurité de chacun.

- Mais colonel, répondit la reine en riant, nous ne risquerons rien puisque vous serez avec nous !

- Oui, bien sûr…

- Ainsi que le lieutenant de Girodelle !

- Girodelle ! s'exclama Oscar en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Elle n'aurait pas eu l'idée d'imaginer son lieutenant décorant des œufs de Pâques. Quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué ?

- Il s'est fait un peu prier je l'avoue, expliqua la reine. Mais dès qu'il a su que vous participiez, il a accepté aussitôt.

_« Il ne retrouvera pas une si bonne occasion de se moquer de son supérieur ! »_ rumina Oscar.

Loin de toutes ces considérations, André arriva des écuries. En parfait écuyer, il avait préparé les chevaux ( la fin du service d'Oscar arrivant sous peu ) et approchait pour savoir si le colonel avait d'autres tâches à lui confier. Il resta à distance respectable, mais fut néanmoins remarqué par la souveraine. Qui lui fit signe d'approcher.

- André, êtes-vous doué en peinture ? demanda Marie-Antoinette avec un regard pour son colonel, lui signifiant de se taire.

- En peinture ? s'alarma le jeune homme. J'ai déjà participé à des travaux de peinture, mais c'était du gros œuvre.

- Et en cuisine ?

- Ma grand-mère est une très bonne cuisinière, et je crois que je me débrouille pas mal dans ce domaine, s'enorgueillit André en s'inquiétant tout à coup du regard furieux d'Oscar.

Qu'avait-il dit pour mériter la colère du colonel ? Il n'avait fait que répondre innocemment aux questions de la reine ! Visiblement, Oscar préférait qu'on le croie bon à rien ! Eh bien non ! Il assistait régulièrement grand-mère devant les fourneaux. Cela lui plaisait presqu'autant que de soigner les chevaux. Mais Marie-Antoinette ne lui avait pas demandé s'il aimait les bêtes ! Aussi offrit-il un sourire empli de fierté et d'espièglerie à son ami et néanmoins maître.

Pour sa part, Oscar oscillait entre l'envie de secouer André comme un prunier… A-t-on idée d'arriver au moment le plus inopportun !... et celle de prendre la fuite sans demander son reste ! Comme un Jarjayes ne fuit pas, quoiqu'il arrive, c'est son compagnon d'enfance qui allait faire les frais de son caractère impétueux.

- Très bien ! se réjouit Marie-Antoinette. Cela fera un de plus ! Nous avons assez d'œufs pour tout le monde, croyez-moi.

- Euh… Pardon ? se permit de questionner André, éberlué.

Un de plus, mais pour faire quoi ? Peinture… Cuisine… Il se rendait parfaitement compte de l'incongruité des questions de la souveraine. Mais elle était parfois tellement fantasque, qu'il ne s'en était que peu étonné. Jusqu'à présent !

D'autant que l'attitude d'Oscar n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il avait comme l'impression que, si elle voulait s'entraîner avec lui ce soir, il faudrait qu'il se montre particulièrement habile à l'épée. Dans quelle toile d'araignée s'était-il englué ?

- Venez Mousseline, nous rentrons, répondit Marie-Antoinette, avant d'ajouter devant l'air ahuri d'André, qui reculait malgré lui pas à pas : Demain, vous viendrez avec le colonel décorer des œufs !

André regarda le cortège royal s'éloigner, reine, princesse, gens de Maison, dames de compagnie… Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Oscar et sursauta. Le regard noir, elle le toisait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les lèvres pincées. Il cligna des paupières nerveusement.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? finit-il par demander, au risque de faire éclater la colère d'Oscar, pour briser le silence de plus en plus étouffant.

- Non ! répondit-elle froidement. Tu auras le privilège de peindre les œufs de Pâques en compagnie de la reine, de la princesse, du dauphin… André commençait à pâlir…, de la duchesse de Polignac et de mon cher lieutenant le comte de Girodelle !

- Oh non, pas Girodelle, gémit André.

Oscar le regarda bouche bée. Il se moquait d'elle. Il ne pouvait ne s'agir que de cela… Ou alors il n'avait pas bien entendu la liste des personnes présentes. Pourtant, elle avait parlé haut et clair.

- Pas Girodelle, répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Pas Girodelle ! Il y a la Polignac et toi tu me dis : pas Girodelle ?

- Ne crie pas, on va t'entendre, la houspilla-t-il.

Alors là, c'était le comble !

Tout à sa rage et à son humiliation future, le colonel se redressa de toute sa taille et partit sans plus adresser un mot à son domestique.


	3. Casse, casse, cassera

**3. Casse, casse, cassera…**

Marie-Antoinette était aux anges. Ses enfants étaient heureux, et elle avait trouvé une activité qui n'avait rien de fatigant. Avec des gens de bonne compagnie de surcroit. Que pouvait-on demander de plus ? Peut-être un sourire de la part du colonel de Jarjayes, mais Oscar souriait si peu naturellement…

- Louis-Joseph, vous aurez droit à des œufs en bois faits spécialement pour vous, dit-elle en l'installant confortablement dans un fauteuil. Vos gens vous aideront si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Que l'on apporte les paniers pour les autres convives ! ordonna la reine.

Oscar ferma les yeux, espérant encore qu'il s'agissait d'un horrible cauchemar dont elle pourrait rire en compagnie d'André. En les rouvrant, elle vit bien André, mais également Girodelle et la duchesse de Polignac… Et des domestiques qui apportaient des paniers regorgeant de beaux œufs !

- Les pots de peinture sont déjà sur les tables, les renseigna Marie-Antoinette toute guillerette. Ainsi que de la colle, des papiers de différentes couleurs, des plumes et des rubans, et autres fantaisies.

Oscar fixa sur André un regard horrifié. Mais qu'allait-on devoir faire avec tout cela ? Elle aurait volontiers plongé son œuf dans un pot de peinture en s'écriant : j'ai fini !, une fois qu'elle l'en aurait sorti. Le front du jeune homme était barré d'un pli soucieux et Oscar se sentit moins seule.

- Toi aussi, tu trouves que c'est un peu trop de décoration pour de simples œufs de Pâques, lui murmura-t-elle de façon à n'être entendue que de lui.

- Quelle misère de gâcher toute cette nourriture, lui répondit-il sur le même mode. A défaut de pouvoir casser les coquilles, on aurait pu essayer de gober les œufs. »

La mâchoire d'Oscar ne pouvait s'ouvrir plus qu'elle ne le fit à ce moment donné. Comment pouvait-il songer à manger, alors qu'elle n'avait rien pu avaler ce matin-là ?

- Colonel, appela doucement Girodelle qui s'était approché.

- Quoi ? lui répondit-elle vertement.

- Je crois que la reine vous appelle.

Oscar tourna son regard incrédule vers la souveraine qui, effectivement, lui faisait signe.

- Venez près de moi colonel ! Ne soyez pas si timide…

- Mais oui, approchez, approuva aigrement la duchesse de Polignac. Ce ne sont pas quelques malheureuses coquilles qui vont vous faire peur.

Piquée dans son orgueil, Oscar s'avança raidement et s'assit devant un panier plein. La reine avait pris soin de placer les convives en rond. De la sorte, personne ne pouvait se sentir à l'écart, ni se cacher… Seul le dauphin était installé à une petite table, pour qu'il soit à l'aise tout en participant avec les autres.

Nerveusement, le colonel se saisit d'un œuf, en fixant sur la duchesse de Polignac un regard de défi. Malheureusement, l'officier ne mesura pas sa force et la coquille éclata entre ses doigts, tandis qu'éclatait dans la salle le rire de la courtisane, fort amusée.

- Colonel, je ne vous savais pas si brutal, minauda-t-elle. Prenez donc exemple sur votre second.

Girodelle, qui commençait à dessiner des arabesques de toutes les couleurs sur son œuf, s'immobilisa. Devant le regard courroucé et les lèvres pincées de son supérieur, il déglutit. Son regard se posa sur le gant maculé de jaune du colonel et une profonde surprise se peignit son visage.

- Une maladresse, probablement, suggéra-t-il en réalisant aussitôt qu'il venait de s'enfoncer davantage.

- Contrairement à vous, glissa André. Aurions-nous découvert à quoi vous passez votre temps libre ?

- Je ne vous permets pas ! rugit le lieutenant.

- Et moi qui croyais que la coiffure était votre passe-temps favori, renchérit la courtisane.

- Le lieutenant a de belles boucles, le défendit Madame Royale en prenant un œuf à pleine main. Ma coiffeuse a beau me mettre des bigoudis de différentes tailles, elle n'arrive pas à me faire des boucles aussi belles que les siennes.

Acculé et humilié, le lieutenant eut un geste maladroit et…cassa son œuf, dont il regarda les morceaux de coquilles avec une sorte de désespoir au fond des yeux.

- Dommage, conclut la reine. Mais je suis sure que le deuxième œuf sera le bon ! Ceci dit lieutenant, il faudra que vous partagiez un jour avec nous le secret de votre chevelure.

- Mais…

- Voilà, c'est bien, entendit-on alors qu'un silence de plomb avait succédé à la tentative de défense de Girodelle.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Oscar et André. Ce dernier encourageait son ami d'enfance. Fier de sa prestation, le colonel éleva devant elle un œuf intact.

- Formidable ! Cela vaut bien le titre de général, ne trouvez-vous pas ? se moqua la Polignac.

Le deuxième œuf fut aussitôt immolé par la main d'Oscar. Pour sa part, la courtisane se pavana avec le sien au bout des doigts. Soudain, elle vit qu'André la regardait avec un air affolé, en faisant mine de tendre un doigt tremblant vers sa figure. Instinctivement, elle porta les mains à son visage, et oublia son œuf qui s'écrasa lamentablement sur la table. Aussitôt, le jeune homme prit un air innocent et lui tendit un beau sourire, tandis qu'Oscar se payait le luxe de pouffer.

- Allons allons, les calma la reine tandis que Girodelle s'activait à décorer son deuxième œuf. Colonel, ma chère amie, quel spectacle allez-vous donner aux enfants ! Voyez, Louis Joseph veut maintenant jeter son œuf. Il a cru que c'était un jeu. Oh mon cher amour, s'attendrit-elle.

- Ca y est ! s'écria tout à coup Girodelle en levant son œuvre pour la faire admirer.

Effectivement, ce qui était au départ un œuf banal se révélait maintenant être une œuvre d'art aux arabesques graciles, aux plumes de couleurs vives agrémentés de paillettes. Le tout reposait dans un « nid » de satin rose pâle, orné de rubans. Les coquettes se seraient probablement arraché l'ornement pour en parer leur coiffure. C'est ainsi, du moins, que l'on aurait pu interpréter la lueur qui s'alluma dans les prunelles de la duchesse de Polignac.

- Le lieutenant de Girodelle a pondu un très bel œuf, le complimenta Mousseline.

La remarque, toute innocente qu'elle fut, entraîna l'hilarité d'André qui ne put, malgré les regards assassins d'Oscar, réfréner son fou rire. Le sourire de Girodelle, si fier à l'origine, se crispa de plus en plus jusqu'à laisser soupçonner quelque aigreur d'estomac.

- Mais si, je vous assure monsieur de Girodelle, insista la princesse dans toute sa candeur. Votre œuf est vraiment très beau. Vous êtes très doué. Regardez, mère, le bel œuf du lieutenant !

- Magnifique ! s'extasia Marie-Antoinette qui était allée câliner le dauphin.

- Je ne pourrai pas en faire de si beaux, se lamenta la fillette. Pourriez-vous m'aidez monsieur de Girodelle ?

La demanda provoqua une deuxième salve dans le fou rire d'André, que ni la visible colère d'Oscar ni l'air outré de la Polignac ne parvinrent à endiguer.

- André enfin, gronda le colonel rouge de confusion et de honte face à l'attitude de son domestique. Vas-tu cesser ou faudra-t-il que je te fasse taire !... Montre-nous plutôt de quoi tu es capable.

- Hélas Oscar, parvint à dire André en reprenant son souffle, je crains d'être beaucoup moins doué que le lieutenant dans la ponte des œufs…

- Vous auriez été plus à votre aise si l'on avait décoré le crottin de cheval, siffla le gentilhomme entre ses dents. Je suis navré d'être plus habile avec des matières plus nobles.

André accusa le coup. Après tout, il n'avait jamais prétendu être ce qu'il n'était pas. Il était roturier, soit ! Il était domestique, bien sûr ! Cela ne l'empêchait pas de décorer des œufs avec la reine et les enfants royaux. Aussi soutint-il avec fierté le regard du lieutenant.

- Voyez l'insolent ! intervint la courtisane. L'attitude permissive du colonel est à blâmer. Il donne un exemple lamentable.

- Parce qu'en essayant de chiper l'œuf de monsieur de Girodelle, vous faites montre d'une attitude irréprochable ? répondit Oscar qui se contenait de moins en moins.

- Je n'ai pas « chipé » l'œuf de votre lieutenant, se défendit la duchesse. Je l'admirais…

- En essayant de le cacher sous votre châle ?

Girodelle récupéra son œuf comme le bien le plus précieux. Croyant détendre l'atmosphère, il se tourna vers Oscar et le lui offrit. Il regretta son geste aussitôt, devant l'air catastrophé et vaguement furieux du colonel, l'air ahuri de la courtisane, la moue boudeuse de Madame Royale et la nouvelle salve d'hilarité d'André.

- Mère, gémit la princesse. Monsieur de Girodelle a préféré offrir son œuf à Oscar de Jarjayes plutôt qu'à moi.

- Moi aussi, veux offrir un œuf au colonel Oscar ! cria Louis-Joseph du haut de ses 3 ans et demi.

- Mousseline ma chérie, la consola Marie-Antoinette. Le lieutenant est l'ami du colonel de Jarjayes depuis de nombreuses années. Il est normal de faire des cadeaux à ses amis.

Le sourire radieux de la duchesse de Polignac à ces derniers mots fut, pour Oscar, la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. L'officier se redressa, appuya ses mains sur la table et… ferma les yeux au craquement sinistre qui s'ensuivit. Par mégarde, elle avait mis une main dans le panier devant elle, et venait de ruiner d'un seul coup toutes ses chances de ponte. La reine poussa un petit cri désolé tandis qu'Oscar regardait sa main engluée d'un œil navré.

- Si tu veux, je partage mes œufs avec toi, proposa André, une lumière taquine insistante au fond du regard.

- Majesté, je crois malheureusement qu'il va falloir nous passer de la présence d'André, annonça Oscar à Marie-Antoinette. Les écuries l'appellent.

- Quel dommage !... Qu'à cela ne tienne colonel, vous pouvez prendre son panier d'œufs auxquels il n'a pas touché.

C'est en se tenant le ventre, prétextant un léger problème, qu'André sortit du salon. A peine eut-il atteint les couloirs qu'on put entendre son rire se répandre.


	4. A toi, à moi, à nous

**4. A toi, à moi, à nous !**

Oscar regardait le deuxième panier rempli d'œufs comme son pire ennemi. Elle fut tentée de plonger son autre main dedans, « par inadvertance », afin de maculer son autre gant jaloux du traitement de faveur de son homologue.

- Attention colonel, la prévint gentiment la princesse. Vous avez failli casser vos œufs.

- Je suis désolé votre altesse, se désola Oscar ( pour n'avoir pas été assez rapide ). Je vais prendre garde.

- Faites cela, intervint la duchesse de Polignac, et passez donc le pot de peinture jaune d'or que vous accaparez.

Rien n'aurait fait plus plaisir à Oscar que de le lui balancer à la figure, mais elle avait une grande maîtrise d'elle-même et réussit à le lui tendre simplement.

- Quel dommage que tout ce qui brille ne soit pas d'or. A défaut de bijoux et de montagnes d'écus, vous pourriez collectionner les œufs.

La courtisane allait répliquer vertement à l'insolence de ce petit colonel de Cour lorsque la reine arriva, tout sourire.

- Regardez le bel œuf de mon fils ! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant un œuf bigarré. C'est pour vous Mousseline…

- C'est vrai ? demanda la princesse à son frère, en lui tendant un sourire resplendissant.

- … ( regard tendrement insistant de Marie-Antoinette pour le dauphin ) Oui, bien sûr… Il est pour vous ma sœur… Mais seulement si vous en faites un pour moi ! trouva-t-il pour ne pas perdre définitivement ses œufs.

- Vous en faites de bien plus beaux qu'ici… Sauf le lieutenant de Girodelle, mais il les offre au colonel, rappela-t-elle en se félicitant de l'expression coupable du malheureux officier-décorateur. Permettez que je vienne décorer les œufs avec vous.

- Oui ! s'exclama Louis-Joseph en pensant aux bêtises qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire, comme de faire tomber inopinément des pots de peinture ou de souffler sur les plumes.

A deux, les bêtises sont tellement plus amusantes. D'autant que leur mère délaissait de plus en plus ses invités pour venir à leurs côtés. La duchesse de Polignac, en tant que gouvernante des enfants royaux, tenta bien une incursion, mais la princesse et le dauphin firent bloc, et la reine ne vit rien d'autre que la tendresse fraternelle qui unissait ses enfants.

- La duchesse se fait débouter dans ses prétentions, se réjouit Oscar. Bien fait pour elle !

- Colonel, ne serrez pas si fort votre œuf, la supplia Girodelle. Vous allez encore le casser. Il faut le traiter avec délicatesse.

- Girodelle ?

- Comme si vous caressiez la peau d'une femme, du bout des doigts, vous comprenez ?

En voyant les yeux écarquillés et la bouche en rond de son supérieur, le lieutenant réalisa soudain l'énormité qu'il venait de lui dire. Car Oscar de Jarjayes était en réalité une femme, ce que peu de personnes savaient ! Il bredouilla vaguement avant de trouver une parade.

- Colonel, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible qui obligea Oscar à se pencher vers lui, tout homme serait à même d'apprécier cette comparaison. Vous comprenez ?

En réalité, elle n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre. Toutefois, elle choisit de laisser le bénéfice du doute à son lieutenant. D'autant que la Polignac venait de se rasseoir en marmonnant des mots informes sur l'injustice des enfants. Tout était plus simple pour un homme ! Pas étonnant que le lieutenant de Girodelle réussisse à faire de ses œufs des œuvres d'art ! Qui s'en occupaient, après ? Les femmes, bien entendu !...

- Je vous comprends Girodelle, souffla Oscar qui préférait encore le langage imagé de son subalterne au charabia de la courtisane.

- Voyez, il faut l'entourer de votre main, avec douceur… Ensuite, il faut le parer de bijoux… Je veux dire : de peinture. L'orner de plumes et de lumières pour le faire briller comme une étoile…

- Girodelle.

- Il faut l'habiller des tissus les plus fins…

- Girodelle !

- Il faut…

- Girodelle, ça suffit ! gronda-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'un œuf !

- Oh !... Oui pardon, je me suis laissé emporter. Veuillez me pardonner, cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Veuillez aussi enlever vos mains de sur mon œuf.

Le lieutenant s'aperçut alors que, emporté par le feu de la création, il avait amoureusement entouré de ses douces paumes l'œuf… et les mains d'Oscar. Il s'empressa de rassembler pots de peinture, pinceaux, brosses, colle, plumes, sous l'œil épouvanté de son supérieur et intéressé de la courtisane.

- Prenez ce pinceau fin, dit-il en le tendant à Oscar. Il sera plus facile à manipuler.

- Ah ! Bien !

- Un pinceau fin ! chercha la Polignac. Qu'on me trouve un pinceau fin ! réclama-t-elle à une petite soubrette.

- Voyez comme il est facile de faire des arabesques, montra Victor de Girodelle en dessinant des motifs élégants sur son propre œuf.

En regardant celui d'Oscar, il déchanta quelque peu. Certes, il était entier ( l'œuf bien sûr ! ) et au moins portait des traces de peinture. Quant à l'élégance… Il était clair que la décoration était loin d'être une priorité pour le colonel !

- Euh, bien, apprécia-t-il néanmoins.

- Cela ne ressemble pas du tout au vôtre, constata Oscar en fronçant le nez.

- Ce n'est que le premier colonel. Il en est de la peinture comme de toute chose, l'excellence nécessite de l'entraînement.

Le regard incrédule qu'elle lui adressa ne laissa aucun doute quant à la créance accordée à son explication. Mais au moins, elle l'acceptait. Ce qui sembla inespéré au lieutenant !

- Regardez le mien lieutenant ! intervint la Polignac en tendant un œuf chamarré aux couleurs les plus vives. Là, c'est un rubis ! Là, c'est un saphir ! Là, c'est une émeraude ! Pensez-vous que je puisse utiliser du blanc pour faire un diamant ?

- Non madame, je ne le pense pas, répondit-il en regardant les taches de couleur dégouliner sans retenue.

- Comment faire ? se lamenta-t-elle.

- Vous pouvez utiliser des plumes pour faire de l'effet, suggéra-t-il.

- Oh oui ! approuva Oscar, très énervée. Avec ses plumes et ses pierres précieuses, vous pourrez l'adopter. Nul ne doutera qu'il soit vôtre !

- Quand on n'est capable que de faire des omelettes, on ne vient pas critiquer le travail des autres ! répliqua la courtisane.

- Mettons les plumes ! décida Girodelle pour ramener un peu de silence studieux au sein de la table.

Silence troublé seulement par le rire des enfants qui, eux, s'amusaient franchement, sous le regard ému de leur mère.

- Si je puis me permettre Oscar…

- Oui ?

- Vous avez peint votre œuf dans un… camaïeu de bleus. C'est ma foi fort joli, cela reflète vos yeux.

- Girodelle ?

- Pardon… Une plume rouge vif n'est pas la plus appropriée à mon avis. Une teinte plus douce vous mettrait davantage en valeur.

- Un blanc virginal reflétant la pureté de votre âme… ou jaune comme votre magnifique chevelure de soleil, glissa ironiquement la duchesse de Polignac.

- Tout à fait ! approuva fortement Girodelle, au grand dam de la courtisane. Madame de Polignac a su capturer l'essence de votre personnalité. Du blanc virginal, agrémenté de jaune comme le soleil… C'est tout à fait cela !

Pour le coup, Oscar s'effraya vraiment du regard fiévreux de son lieutenant. S'il continuait de la sorte, on allait se poser des questions au sujet de leurs relations. Quelle horreur !

Par chance la courtisane, vexée une fois de plus, avait fermé les yeux pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

- Et pour la duchesse, vous proposeriez quelle couleur ? demanda le colonel d'une voix fluette qui eut le don de sortir Girodelle de son état extatique.

- Ah ! Oui ! Pour la duchesse… Disons, jaune comme l'or ! trouva-t-il enfin, très content de lui.

- Lieutenant, vous êtes un vil flatteur, minauda la courtisane.

- Oh non madame, expliqua Oscar. Girodelle faisait référence à votre appât du gain.

- Petit impertinent ! Vous êtes simplement jaloux car mon œuf est plus beau que le vôtre.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! riposta le colonel.

- Par pitié Oscar, ne le serrez pas si fort, supplia Girodelle. J'y tiens beaucoup…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle inconsciemment en suivant des yeux la duchesse de Polignac, partie montrer sa « merveille » à la reine avec l'intention de lui offrir.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la souveraine s'extasier devant la réalisation de son amie. Le colonel prit son air le plus renfrogné. Par chance, les enfants ne s'en laissèrent pas conter. La princesse et le dauphin eurent tôt fait de réduire à néant les tentatives de séduction de la courtisane, qui repartit avec son œuf. Rassérénée, Oscar reporta alors son attention sur son lieutenant, qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

- J'y tiens beaucoup parce que c'est notre… œuvre, répondit-il enfin.


	5. Foire aux oeufs

**5. Foire aux œufs !**

Le rire cristallin de la reine s'éleva dans le salon. Monsieur le dauphin et Madame Royale avaient fait œuvre commune pour décorer un œuf qu'ils offriraient à leur petit frère ou leur petite sœur. Ils avaient fait –ou essayé de faire- une face bleue et une face rose. L'attention de ses enfants allégeaient le cœur de la souveraine, effaçait ses dernières traces de culpabilité concernant la « chasse aux œufs » de cette année, et la remplissait d'une joie sans nom.

- Mes amis, regardez cette œuvre admirable ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers ses invités.

Elle ne put en dire plus, muette de surprise. Le tableau qui se dressait sous ses yeux était loin de la légèreté gracieuse qui régnait du côté des enfants. L'ambiance semblait même s'être considérablement refroidie.

_« Comment cela est-il possible ? Il ne s'agit pourtant que de personnes de bonne compagnie ! »_ s'étonna Marie-Antoinette.

Or, chacun paraissait être sur l'expectative, dans son coin. A la suite de la réponse ambiguë de son lieutenant, Oscar avait assis la duchesse de Polignac à côté du malheureux officier. Cette dernière, mécontente d'avoir été rabrouée par les enfants royaux, boudait et prenait plaisir à faire profiter les autres de son humeur chagrine. Quant au colonel, il s'était assis de l'autre côté de la table ronde, surveillant d'une part la courtisane hargneuse et d'autre part son subordonné trop expansif.

- Colonel ?

- Oui votre majesté, répondit Oscar en se levant.

- Restez assis voyons… Oh, vous avez fait un bien joli œuf ! le complimenta Marie-Antoinette, pensant lui faire plaisir.

Malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet désiré. Au contraire, Oscar parut se renfrogner davantage. Elle tenta donc une autre approche.

- Mon amie, je vous félicite également. Cet œuf est admirable, si… coloré.

- Il ne trouve pourtant pas preneur, répondit la courtisane en jetant à l'objet en question un regard méprisant et querelleur.

Ne lui avait-il pas valu une cuisante humiliation ? Quelque peu déstabilisée mais ne se laissant pas abattre pour autant, la reine se tourna vers l'autre homme de l'assemblée, qui se trouvait être le prince de la décoration en œufs !

- Lieutenant, pourrons-nous exposer vos œuvres ? Elles sont d'une telle délicatesse... Ne protestez pas ! Vous nous combleriez d'aise en acceptant.

- Je suis aux ordres de votre majesté, répondit l'officier, toujours impeccable dans sa galanterie.

- Mais à quoi pensiez-vous pour faire de tels chefs d'œuvre ? s'enthousiasma la souveraine.

- A la plus pure et la plus parfaite des femmes, répondit impulsivement Girodelle, les yeux perdus vers ses rêves.

- Oh lieutenant ! Seriez-vous amoureux ? Dites-nous en plus… Entendez-vous ma chère amie ? Ce bel officier est amoureux !

- Grand bien lui fasse, répondit la Polignac en boudant toujours.

- Mais il semble vouloir garder l'identité de la dulcinée secrète. J'ai besoin de votre perspicacité pour percer ce mystère…

Flattée, la courtisane accepta de se prendre au jeu et, pour le plus grand malheur de Girodelle, se pencha vers lui avec un sourire prometteur. Penaud, immobile entre Marie-Antoinette et la Polignac, le lieutenant jeta un regard désespéré à son supérieur. Pâle et tendu, celui-ci n'en menait pas large.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas lui ! Girodelle ne pouvait être amoureux de lui ! Pourtant, ce regard éloquent… La réponse ambiguë… Ses gestes un peu trop caressants… Ses sous-entendus… Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Durant leur premier duel, pour le poste de capitaine, ne l'avait-il pas déjà complimentée sur sa beauté ?

_« Non, je me trompe ! Girodelle est amoureux d'une gentille jeune fille et, galant homme jusqu'au bout, il refuse de mettre en cause la demoiselle… »_ comprit-elle.

Oscar se sentit alors soulagée d'un poids énorme. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle poussa un soupir retentissant. Le colonel ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant tous les regards braqués dans sa direction.

- Eh bien colonel, vous ne trouvez pas que l'hiver est assez rude ? attaqua la courtisane. Vous avez décidé d'y ajouter la tempête ?

- Allons, temporisa la reine. Le colonel est simplement venu à l'aide de son lieutenant. N'est-ce pas Oscar ? Mais monsieur de Girodelle ne s'en sortira pas à si bon compte.

- C'est vrai, admit la courtisane. Alors lieutenant, dans quels filets êtes-vous tombé ? S'il est digne de vous, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous taire.

- C'est que…

- Oh majesté, regardez comme il est embarrassé ! C'est charmant ! Cette dame est donc si importante ?

Acculé, Girodelle adressa un regard implorant à Oscar. Mais qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Ne pouvait-il se débrouiller tout seul ? Un peu agacé, le colonel décida d'en terminer.

- Hélas votre majesté, mon lieutenant ne peut répondre sans mettre à mal l'honneur d'une jeune fille. Aussi vous serai-je infiniment reconnaissant de ne pas insister… Monsieur de Girodelle ne se le pardonnerait pas.

- Soit, accéda la reine alors que la courtisane s'apprêtait à lancer une deuxième attaque. Lieutenant, j'espère que nous aurons un jour la chance de connaître au grand jour la demoiselle qui a la chance de faire battre votre cœur, que je sais noble et délicat.

- Personne ne l'espère plus que moi votre majesté, répondit Girodelle avec ardeur. Car je serais alors l'homme le plus heureux du monde !

- Comme vous vous enflammez mon cher, remarqua la courtisane en regardant cet homme galant d'un œil neuf.

_« Il ferait un amant très agréable, c'est certain… »_ songeait-elle en colorant ses prunelles de coquine ingénuité.

Oscar, si elle n'était pas prête à risquer sa couverture, ne laisserait certainement pas son lieutenant tomber entre les griffes acérées de cette gourgandine.

- Comme il ne s'enflammera pour aucune autre ! intervint le colonel avec un regard menaçant envers la Polignac.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je connais mon second, et je saurai le conseiller pour se préserver des…mauvaises influences.

- De quel droit intervenez-vous ?

- Je suis le garant de leur amour ! s'écria Oscar en s'échauffant, sous les regards surpris de la reine et de Girodelle.

- Occupez-vous de votre œuf !

- Prenez soin du vôtre ! rétorqua Oscar en poussant d'une pichenette l'œuf « précieux » vers sa créatrice.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Mais faites attention ! Vous allez le briser !... N'avez-vous pas fait assez de dégât en brisant les vôtres ?

La reine et le lieutenant de Girodelle échangèrent un regard navré. Les domestiques cachaient tant bien que mal leurs sourires. Marie-Antoinette sentit le désappointement la gagner. Quand…

- Ze suis sûr que le colonel aura le dernier mot, lança Louis-Joseph.

- Oui, peut-être. Mais il est certain que la duchesse ne se laissera pas faire sans quelques bonnes réparties, répondit Mousseline.

- On va apprendre qui est l'amoureuse de Girodelle, vous croyez ?

- C'est possible. Rien de tel que les disputes pour apprendre des secrets !

- Mousseline ! Louis-Joseph !... Mais enfin, que faites-vous ?

- Nous soutenons notre champion, répondit candidement le dauphin, charmé par les histoires de chevalerie.

- Allons, allons, les repoussa la reine. Allez décorer vos œufs !

- Mais nous les avons tous décorés ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Et regarder les adultes est bien plus amusant, ajouta joyeusement la princesse.

Sidérée, Marie-Antoinette ne sut que répondre à ce qui n'était même pas une insolence de sa fille. Gêné, le lieutenant baissait la tête d'un air coupable. Quant à la duchesse de Polignac et Oscar de Jarjayes, ils se défiaient toujours du regard et se s'étaient pas aperçus de l'attention qu'on leur portait.

- Si vous le permettez votre majesté, proposa Girodelle d'une voix apaisante qui calma aussitôt les nerfs de la souveraine. Je propose de mettre un terme à cet…atelier de décoration. Le dauphin et la princesse ont terminé de décorer les leurs, c'est le principal. Je crois que nous avons assez malmené ces pauvres coquilles.

- Vous avez raison lieutenant, je crois. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Je n'ai même pas décoré un seul œuf, se rendit compte la souveraine avec des larmes dans la voix.

Girodelle avait entendu parler des lubies des femmes enceintes. Il n'y avait rien à faire contre cela… La situation devenait inextricable.

- M'accorderez-vous l'honneur de vous aider à décorer votre œuf, majesté ?

- Oh, avec plaisir lieutenant ! répondit gaiement la reine en se retenant tout juste de taper des mains en sautillant, ce que son ventre n'aurait guère apprécié.

La reine et le lieutenant s'installèrent près des deux adversaires, Oscar continuant à broyer des coquilles dans son énervement, la courtisane montrant presque les dents tant elle était irritée. Girodelle pria pour que la situation ne dégénère pas plus, sous la pression des enfants qui continuaient à distribuer réflexions plus ou moins bienveillantes et encouragements pour leur champion… qui ne pouvait être que le beau, le merveilleux, l'inégalable colonel de Jarjayes.

Aussi, sous prétexte d'aider Marie-Antoinette, Girodelle réussit à décorer un œuf sans y paraître. Il s'offrit même le luxe de féliciter la souveraine.

- Votre majesté se révèle particulièrement douée pour la décoration. Ce qui n'est pas une surprise pour tous ceux qui connaissent son goût sûr pour la beauté.

- Lieutenant, vous me flattez, répondit la reine, fort satisfaite de sa prestation.

En fin de compte, il était très facile de décorer un œuf ! Elle lorgna sur les œufs de Julie et d'Oscar et soupira. Ils n'avaient pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour parvenir à un si piètre résultat. Pendant ce temps, Girodelle avait parachevé « son » œuvre royale. C'est ainsi que la reine put exhiber un œuf superbe.

- Je suis lasse, dit-elle soudain. Je crains de ne pouvoir poursuivre cet atelier.

- Voyez ! Votre attitude a lassé la reine ! Vous pouvez être fier de vous, colonel !

- Veuillez me pardonner majesté, s'excusa le colonel, offrant à la souveraine un visage désolé.

- Allons mon ami, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est ma grossesse qui me fatigue, la rassura-t-elle, émue par cette détresse non feinte. Je ne saurais trop vous encourager à prendre un peu de repos également… Vous aussi mon amie, lança-t-elle à l'intention de la Polignac qui affichait un sourire un peu trop arrogant jusque-là. Mousseline, Louis-Joseph, venez mes chéris.

Ainsi s'acheva l'atelier de décoration des œufs de Pâques en cette année 1785…

FIN


End file.
